


Stop, You're Making Me Blush

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [162]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing Dean, Bottom Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I've always wanted a very smutty funny fic with a schoolgirl-ish Dean who has a crazy crush on Sam who secretly knows about it and constantly makes his brother blush and all. And then one day, Sam pounces on him and Dean's a virgin all over again. I know it's a little OOC, but please do this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop, You're Making Me Blush

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry the fics are coming slowly, college has been really insane!

**Prompt** : I've always wanted a very smutty funny fic with a schoolgirl-ish Dean who has a crazy crush on Sam who secretly knows about it and constantly makes his brother blush and all. And then one day, Sam pounces on him and Dean's a virgin all over again. I know it's a little OOC, but please do this?

 

Dean was a tough guy, okay? He could shoot a gun better than most men, could win in any fist fight, played darts and pool like a master, he had a kickass car, and, oh yeah, he _hunted monsters_. So he was a man, a manly man. He could easily beat up anyone who said differently. There was still the slight problem of how he turned into a teenage girl whenever his brother was around.

Not in the way that he twirled his hair around his finger and wore skirts and makeup that made them look like clowns. He was still dignified. But sometimes when Sam would show up, Dean would blush as red as a tomato and stutter over his words. Sam was amused, of course, but never cruel about it. He could so easily make Dean feel terrible and instead he made light jokes and smiled brightly at him. The smile didn’t make it any easier to stop the blushing, however.

Sam was absolutely _gorgeous_. Dean liked to think of himself as the more attractive brother, but Sam was a very close second. And it was if Sam knew that Dean found him attractive; he would do things to deliberately show that off. After his shower, he’d walk around with nothing but a towel on, and leave it on even when he was dry. He’d seemed to lose all of his shirts except for the V-necks that were exceptionally tight. Sam decided that the best place to work out would be in the motel room they shared, right in the middle where Dean could never look away.

Sam didn’t stop there, though. He would tease Dean, making little comments like, “Like what you see, Dean?” or he’d flex his muscles and ask, “Why’re you staring, Dean?” Dean would turn red and stutter out something and then flee the room. He also spent more and more time in the shower. It wasn’t fair. Dean was a womanizer, he had girls everywhere practically throwing themselves at him, and he turned into a teenage girl around his _brother_?

He really needed to work through this. But every time Dean would try and get over Sam, he’d do something sweet for Dean and he’d fall for Sam all over again. There was no winning. Luckily it didn’t interfere on cases, Dean could still do his job even if he did turn into a pathetic mess every time he saw Sam’s dimples. They were an undefeatable team of hunters. Dean was just lucky the things they hunted weren’t 6’4 with great abs and a killer smile.

Dean was having a great night. He was lying on his bed in nothing but his sweatpants, channel surfing with one hand and lifting union rings to his mouth with the other. Sam was off at the library doing research, so he had the whole motel room to himself. He closed his eyes and let the noise of the TV wash over him. It was probably why Dean didn’t hear the door open and soft footsteps pad into the room.

When he felt a weight press down on his bed, his eyes shot wide open and the gun was immediately in his hands, pointing straight ahead.

“Whoa, buddy,” Sam grabbed his hands and twisted the gun from him. Dean taught him that move, Sam should not be able to use it again him. “Nice reflexes though, Dean.”

Dean glared. “Don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Okay, fine,” Sam replied insincerely. His arms were holding Dean down too and he was starting to get turned on. He didn’t know how many more coherent thoughts he could come up with while Sam’s body was still covering his.

“Are you going to–,” Dean cleared his throat. “Are you going to get off of me?”

“Why?” Sam purred. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“Your fat ass is crushing me,” Dean said. “I need to breathe.”

“Liar,” Sam said. “You don’t want me to get off. Don’t think I don’t see the way you look at me. I’m a smart guy, Dean. I know everything, I notice everything.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dean lied.

“Liar,” Sam repeated. “That’s okay, though. I know you’re nervous.”

“I’m not nervous,” Sam protested. “I see you blushing whenever I flex. So, sweetie, maybe tonight I’ll do what I’ve wanted to do to you for some time now.” Sam leaned over and kissed Dean gently.

Dean’s body lit up like a Christmas tree and he leaned in eagerly, hoping for more kisses. Sam pushed Dean onto his back on the bed with their lips still locked. Sam pulled Dean’s clothes off and ran his hands over Dean’s lithe body. Dean moaned and went lax under Sam’s hands. His heart was racing and he knew if he opened his mouth, nothing but incoherent noises would come out.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Sam purred. “I’m going to give it to you so hard you’ll feel me for days.”

“Please,” Dean begged. “Fuck, Sam, please!”

Sam shed his own clothing and dug around in his duffle bag. He pulled out a little bottle of lube and started to stretch Dean. Two of his slick fingers prodded at Dean’s entrance and pushed inside. Dean winced. It was an unfamiliar sensation and not entirely pleasant.

Sam stopped. “Have you done this before?”

Dean blushed. “I’ve thought about it.”

Sam pushed one finger inside gently. “Do you not like it?”

“I don’t not like it,” Dean replied. “But it’s not something I’m used to. It’s not entirely a good sensation.”

“Okay, well I’m going to try and make it good,” Sam said. “I promise, baby, I’m gonna make your first time good.”

He stretched Dean until three fingers fit comfortably inside him. Dean was still unsure about it, but nodded when Sam asked if he could start pushing. Sam was huge, and the feeling was unlike anything Dean had ever felt. Sam’s hands roamed over his body and stroked Dean’s back to its full hardness when it started to soften.

“Can I move?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded. Sam started to piston his hips. Dean shifted, trying to feel comfortable. He didn’t really understand why people enjoyed this until Sam hit something inside him that made his head spin. “Fuck!”

Sam pounded against it over and over again and Dean lost himself in the sensation. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Dean moaned. “Harder!”

Sam’s hips snapped into him over and over again and soon he couldn’t think past _pleasure_. Dean’s cock was hard and leaking and left a drop of precome on his stomach as it bobbed with the force of Sam’s thrusts.

“Shit, Dean,” Sam moaned. “You’re so tight, so good around my dick! I want to fuck you like this every day!”

“Yes,” Dean pleaded. “Oh god, more, more!”

Sam thrust into him, his palms slipping with the sweat of their sex. The headboard clattered against the wall and their shared moans echoed in the room. Sam used one hand to jack Dean off and the other dug half-moon shaped nail marks into his skin. Their bodies rubbed together for a few more minutes and then Dean shuddered and his cock exploded on Sam’s chest.

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean panted. “That was good.”

Sam shoved into him on a few more fierce thrusts and then his face twisted up in his own orgasm. “Shit, Dean.”

They rested together for a little bit, their bodies sweaty and stick with cum. Sam nuzzled Dean’s neck and he giggled at the tickly sensation. “You’re so cute,” Sam cooed.

Dean blushed. “Shut up.”

Sam laughed. “I love how easy it is to make you blush.”

Dean felt himself turn redder and glared at his brother. “Fuck off.”

“Oh Dean,” Sam tweaked his red nose. “You’re such an easy target. But a cute easy target.”  
Dean blushed.

 

 


End file.
